Battle of Coruscant
Overview The Battle of Coruscant was the first major space battle of the conflict which would later be identified as The Third Galactic Civil War in the year of 90 ABY. Prelude A short but intense space battle over the planet was started after a bomb was detonated beneath the Senate Building, wiping out the New Republic High Command and taking out a portion of the New Republic First and Fifth Fleets on world. After locating a signal in orbit, the First and Fifth Fleet Remnant entered orbit expecting to find a attacking fleet but only to come across a lone Corvette, after several attempts to hail the ship failed the Fleet Admiral, Jaakar Izunia finally conversed with Human Captain of the Corvette and after a brief conversation discovered the Corvette to be a distraction as the main Confederacy Fleet finally emerged from Hyperspace. The Battle When the Confederacy Fleet emerged from hyperspace both fleets engaged one another by firing the majority of their firepower at one another. There were intial casulties as several smaller frigates were hit and destroyed due to lack of stronger shielding. Both sides eagerly deployed their starfighters and due to the superior numbers of the pilotless Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-fighters, the CIS quickly began performing bombing runs on the bigger cruisers. Several Star Destroyers and Star Cruisers under Republic control pushed at the invading Confederacy Dreadnoughts and this resulted in the destruction of CIS Dreadnought Triumph ''and the New Republic Star Destroyer ''Punisher. Throughtout the battle Admiral Izunia used the force to destroy droid ships attempting bombing runs on his ship, The Organa. Towards the end of the battle the CIS' capital ship and primary superweapon, The Shadow Wave, emerged from hyperspace and began bombarding the New Republic Fleet with warheads. Aftermath Despite the heavy losses taken by the New Republic, they kept their defensive line and held Coruscant after the Shadow Wave's primary laser was disabled and unable to keep up the assault. The Fourth Fleet was forced to move over half of it's manpower from Endor to Coruscant to protect the weakened fleet as they performed repairs and regain their manpower. The previous nuking of Coruscant had left half of the ship ports destroyed and unable to function as docking bays for the survivors. Without a Republic High Command, Admiral Jakaar Izunia became the unofficial leader of the New Republic forces after former Head of State Allana Solo was assassinated during her meeting with the High Command which consisted of high ranking Admirals. Causalities Participants New Republic * Jarrik Bendu (Admiral of The Solo) (Killed when covering The Organa from warhead fire) * Alyin Dav (Green 2) (Killed during bombing run on Shadow Wave) * Tolin Ethest (Green 3) (Killed during bombing run on Shadow Wave) * Valin Cal (Green 5) (Killed during bombing run on Shadow Wave) * Quinn Zala (Green 6) (Killed during bombing run on Shadow Wave) * Over 30,000 Officers and Pilots were reported KIA. New Confederacy * About 19,000 droids and humanoid crewmates were lost in the destruction of several Dreadnoguhts Ships Lost New Republic * The Solo (Star Cruiser) * Punisher (Class II Star Destroyer) * The Lady's Hand (Frigate) * Nova - (Venator-Class Star Destroyer) * Eclipse - (Class I Star Destroyer) * Stormdancer - (Frigate) * Velhawk - (Star Cruiser) * Over half of the First and Fifth Remnant was lost in the battle with the surviving ships being extensively damaged. The New Confederacy * Triumph (Providance-Class Dreadnought) * Starkiller (Providance-Class Dreadnought) * Dawnchaser (Providance-Class Dreadnought) * Hunter (Providance-Class Dreadnought) Category:Battle Category:90 ABY Category:Coruscant Category:Events